No me olvides
by Lore Aimant
Summary: ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a alguien que se ama?... hace persona que llena tu corazón...que representa un papel tan importante en tu vida...aquella persona que es difícil sacarla de nuestra cabeza...entra y compruebalo
1. ¿ Por Que A Mi ?

No me Olvides

Sinopsis

Querido diario: ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil?

_Cuando me sorprendieron robando, creí que el mundo se derrumbaba. Fue_

_Una estúpida travesura, pero eso no fue lo peor: la jueza me impuso una_

_Pena de trescientas horas de servicio comunitarios. ¡Toda una eternidad!_

_Claro que nunca hubiera creído que me encantaría trabajar en un centro_

_Asistencial, y que alguien como Edward se cruzaría en mi camino._

_Desde que lo conozco, me siento otra persona. Tenemos tantas cosas en_

_Común, y se nos acaba el tiempo... ¡Ahora querría que esas trescientas_

_Horas fueran eternas!_

_PD: ¿Cómo se le dice adiós a alguien que se ama?_

**Capitulo 1**

18 de septiembre

Querido Diario:

_Mi vida ha llegado a su fin. Preferiría estar muerta. Me han condenado a trescientas horas — ¡Trescientas!, ¿puedes creerlo?— de servicios comunitarios. Es una injusticia. Con los terroristas y los asesinos suelen ser más condescendientes… Pero esa maldita jueza me odió desde el primer momento. ¡Ni me dejó abrir la boca! Ahí sentada, lo único que hacía era mirarme fijo por encima de aquellos horrendos anteojos con armazón de carey. Dijo que estaba harta de las niñas ricas y malcriadas que juegan con las personas de esta comunidad como si fueran muñecos que pueden manejar a su antojo y que, por lo tanto, iba a sentar un precedente conmigo, que yo me convertiría en un ejemplo. Ésas fueron exactamente sus palabras. ¡Santo Dios! Cualquiera habría creído que robé la Constitución o la Campana de la Libertad en lugar de unos miserables pendientes. Traté de explicarle que sólo fue una travesura, que en realidad tenía intenciones de pagarlos. Pero ella se negó a escucharme. Y como si todo eso hubiera sido poco, mis padres me quitaron la licencia de conducir. Conclusión, ahora no puedo usar mi auto. Es una injusticia. Jamás he robado nada en mi vida y, la única vez que lo hago, me pescan. No puedo creer que esto sea verdad. Mi último año de secundario desperdiciado… No puede haber nada peor. _

La estridente campanilla del teléfono quebró el silencio. bella dejó su bolígrafo y arrancó el auricular de la horquilla antes de darle la oportunidad de que volviera a sonar. Considerando la suerte que la había acompañado en esos últimos tiempos, si sus padres recordaban que tenía una extensión en su cuarto, podían ser capaces de sacarle también eso.

— Hola. ¿Cómo te fue? — Le preguntó Jessica, su mejor amiga.

— Peor, imposible— Apartó un mechón de cabello de sus ojos— La jueza me odió desde el primer momento. Ni siquiera se dignó escuchar mi versión de la historia.

— ¿Jueza, dijiste?

— Sí, era una mujer, aunque no exactamente lo que se dice un modelo de dulzura, suavidad y comprensión— Suspiró. La parte que seguía no iba a resultarle sencilla. Si bien Jessica era su mejor amiga, no cabía duda de que se pasaría la mitad de la noche llamando por teléfono a Dios y a María Santísima para contarles la novedad con lujo de detalles. La razón de su vida era. . Además de hacer compras, claro. . Los chismes.

— ¿Y bien? — me urgió Jessica, impaciente—.Habla de una vez. ¿Cuál fue la sentencia? ¿Te dieron libertad condicional?

— Ojalá. — fruncí el entrecejo. — Me condenaron a trescientas horas de servicios comunitarios.

— ¿Servicios comunitarios? — exclamó su amiga, horrorizada —. Pero es una locura. Es tu primer delito. No puedo creerlo. Todo el que te conoce sabe que no eres una ladrona.

— ¿Por qué no tratas de convencer a la jueza de eso? — Sin embargo, Bella se sintió agradecida por el voto de confianza de su amiga. Esa mañana, durante el tiempo que estuvo en el estrado, soportando la mirada penetrante de la jueza, se había sentido como una delincuente. Fue espantoso. Por cierto, la peor experiencia de su vida.

— Santo Dios — continuó Jessica —. ¡Trescientas horas! Qué aburrimiento. Eso y tomar los hábitos e ingresar en un convento es lo mismo.

— ¿Y qué pasa entonces con el entrenamiento? ¿Y con la comisión de decoración para la fiesta de ex alumnos? ¿Y tu vida social?

— Según la jueza de minoridad Myra Bowen, no la necesito. — Las lágrimas comenzaban a agolparse en los ojos de Bella. Inspiró profundo, pues no quería que Jessica la oyera llorar. — Además, van a asegurarse de que no la tenga.

— Oh, Dios, pobrecita — murmuró Jennifer, compasiva —. Ya estás en quinto año. El único que se disfruta de verdad en el colegio secundario.

— ¿Qué puedo hacer? Tendré que conformarme con ver la diversión desde afuera —comentó

Bella con amargura —. No bien terminó la audiencia, nos reunimos con el funcionario judicial que está a cargo de mi caso. Al parecer, tendré que pasar todas mis horas libres vaciando orinales, empujando sillas de ruedas, o ayudando a las viejitas a encontrar sus dentaduras postizas.

— Denigrante — La chica suspiró con delicadeza. — Aunque después de todo, no es tan terrible. Pudo haber sido peor.

— ¿Ah sí? — reaccionó Bella —. A mí no se me ocurre nada peor. Acabo de arrojar mi quinto año a la basura. Tendré que pasar cada momento de vigilia trabajando como una esclava con la tarea de la escuela o cuidando ancianos. Además, mis padres me han quitado la licencia de conducir. Honestamente, Jes, no creo que pueda haber nada peor. Pero su amiga, como siempre, quería tener la última palabra.

— Es mejor que tener que recoger basura por las calles, por ejemplo. Ésa fue la condena del hermano de Mindy Waller cuando lo arrestaron por conducir ebrio.

— Pero lo que yo hice no fue tan malo — se defendió Bella —. El hermano de Mindy casi mata a una persona.

— Cierto, pero te atraparon. Trata de ver el lado positivo de la cuestión. Si trabajas en el Hogar de la Comunidad, puede que conozcas algunos pacientes interesantes.

La ira de Bella se disipó con la misma espontaneidad con la que había aparecido. No tenía ningún sentido descargar sus sentimientos en su amiga. — No tendré tan buena suerte. Me tocó un hogar para ancianos. Se llama Lavender House. Tengo que empezar mañana.

— Mañana — se lamentó Jessica —. Pero no puedes. Hay práctica en el campo de deportes y ya sabes a qué debes atenerte si faltas. La señorita Devoe dice que con dos ausentes quedas afuera. Y tú ya perdiste el entrenamiento del lunes.

Bella se mordió el labio. Habría dado cualquier cosa por volver el tiempo atrás. Habría dado cualquier cosa a cambio de la oportunidad de revivir aquellos breves y nefastos momentos en Stoward's Department Store. ¿Por qué no habría convencido a Tanya y a esos idiotas que tiene como amigos de que fueran a dar un paseo en lugar de hacerles caso con esa idea tan, pero tan estúpida? No había sido de ella la idea de robar los pendientes. Siempre tuvo la intención de dejar el dinero sobre el mostrador, pero como sabía que Silvia Hawkins la observaba y tuvo miedo de lo que pudiera decir, a lo único que atinó fue a guardarse los aros en el bolsillo. Y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias. ¿El costo? Nada menos que el último año del colegio secundario.

— ¿Bella, estás ahí?

— Sí, aún estoy en la línea — respondió. . Carraspeó. — Me temo que tendré que renunciar a los partidos. No tendré tiempo.

— ¿Tu padre no puede ayudar? — Continuó Jessica, con evasivas—. Es abogado, ¿no?

Bella tuvo deseos de reír, aunque la situación no era graciosa en absoluto. Creía que nunca más volvería a encontrar algo divertido en la vida.

— Él no puede hacer nada — mintió —. Está especializado en derecho societario. — Por más furiosa que estuviera, jamás nadie le arrancaría la verdad sobre sus padres. De ninguna manera admitiría, ni siquiera ante su mejor amiga, que su padre se había negado a mover un dedo para ayudarla. A pesar de sus lágrimas y ruegos, él sólo se limitó a mirarla a los ojos y decirle que esa vez tendría que asumir plena responsabilidad de sus actos. Por supuesto, después vino el sermón respecto de que a los diecisiete años ya no era una nena y que, si había cometido la estupidez de dejarse llevar por los actos y las opiniones de quienes se llamaban amigos, ahora tendría que pagar las consecuencias. Y la madre había hecho causa común con su marido — Además, como ya te dije, la jueza quiso sentar un precedente conmigo.

Una vez más, Jessica murmuró algo solidario pero Bella casi no la oyó. Sólo tenía presente el rostro de la jueza y la horrenda humillación que había vivido mientras estuvo en el estrado, consciente de que la vergüenza no sólo había dañado su imagen sino también la de sus padres.

Las lágrimas acudieron nuevamente a sus ojos, parpadeó con furia para contenerlas. Ni loca lloraría otra vez. Por lo menos, hasta que no cortara la comunicación.

— ¿Eh? — preguntó, cuando se dio cuenta de que su amiga acababa de formularle una pregunta.

— Quiero saber dónde queda Lavender House.

—Oh, del otro lado de la ciudad. En Twin Oaks Boulevard.

— ¡Caramba, qué castigo! ¡Se nota que no han tenido piedad contigo! Bueno, no te olvides de trabar las puertas al cerrarlas — le aconsejó —. Oh, disculpa. Olvidaba que no podrás usar tu auto. Pero, sea como fuere que llegues allí, ten cuidado. Esa parte de la ciudad es de temer¿A qué hora tienes que ir?

— A las cuatro en punto — contestó Bella. Se le fue el alma a los pies. Se había ilusionado con la posibilidad de que Jessica se hubiera ofrecido a llevarla. Demonios. — Espera un momento. — Apartó el auricular de su oreja. Afuera se oía la voz de su madre que la llamaba desde abajo. — Jess, mamá me reclama. Tengo que irme. Volveré a llamarte no bien termine de cenar, ¿de acuerdo?

— Ni te molestes. No estaré en casa, ¿recuerdas? Esta noche se reúne la comisión de decoraciones en casa de Terry. — La muchacha rió con cierta vergüenza. — Supongo que tú no podrás ir ¿no?

— No, claro — respondió Bella, pesarosa —. Además de todo lo sucedido, estoy confinada. Al menos por un tiempo.

— Muy bien, entonces te veo mañana en el colegio. ¿Pasarás a buscarme? ¡Oh! Lo siento. Me olvidé otra vez. Supongo que te llevará tu madre, o algo así. De todas maneras, yo iré con Terry. Hasta mañana.

Bella se estremeció. Santo Dios, qué humillante era toda esa situación. No sabía por qué de pronto le resultaba tan difícil hablar con Jessica, pero así se presentaban las cosas. Tal vez fuera porque, a pesar de que su amiga siempre cacareaba alguna palabra compasiva, tenía la impresión de que, en el fondo, su mejor amiga se alegraba de verla con el agua hasta el cuello.

Pero ése era un razonamiento despreciable.

No bien cortó, se dirigió a la puerta.

— Bajo en un segundo, mamá. — Bella no deseaba abandonar el santuario de su cuarto. Se apoyó contra la pared y contempló el acolchado de su cama, con rulitos de satén y encaje blanco, el empapelado con diseños de flores en amarillo pastel y blanco, con las terminaciones de madera pintadas en blanco brillante. Una habitación digna de una princesa, como había dicho mi padre alguna vez. Sin embargo, en los últimos tiempos se había sentido muy lejos de la realeza; más bien, como escoria. Enfrentarse a su madre era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento. Las caras largas y los sermones que ya había soportado le alcanzaban para toda la vida. Después, fijó los ojos en su escritorio y en la computadora que sus padres le habían regalado para su decimoquinto cumpleaños. La biblioteca, con sus estantes blancos repletos con sus viejos libros favoritos de ciencia ficción y novelas de amor, prácticamente había caído en el olvido; siempre estaba demasiado ocupada como para dedicarse a leer. Sonrió con tristeza.

Ahora tendría bastante más tiempo para la lectura.

— Bella — la llamó su madre, impaciente

Entre suspiros, se volvió y abrió la puerta. No podría esconderse eternamente. Bajó las escaleras a toda velocidad y encontró a su madre de pie junto a la puerta principal golpeteando su zapato de tacón alto contra el lustroso piso de roble.

Renne Swan era una castaña alta y atractiva. Llevaba un traje gris oscuro, una blusa azul claro y discretos pendientes de oro. Su imagen reflejaba la realidad con absoluta fidelidad: era una ejecutiva de gran poder.

— Esta noche tengo una reunión en Los Ángeles — anunció —. En la heladera tienes ensalada de atún para la cena.

— ¿Conducirás hasta Los Ángeles de noche? — preguntó Bella —. ¿No será un poco tarde?

— No me quedan muchas alternativas — respondió su madre sin rodeos. Como me has hecho perder el día en la corte, me retrasé en mis tareas.

— Oh. ¿Y papá? — preguntó Bella, con interés. Si bien existía una gran tirantez en la relación con sus padres, no quería quedarse toda la noche sola en una casa vacía. Renne se encogió de hombros y tomó su portafolio.

— Trabajará hasta tarde. Seguramente comerá un sándwich o algo rápido en la oficina.

Bella se tragó su desilusión.

— ¿A qué hora crees que llegarás a casa?

— En teoría, a las nueve — contestó, mientras tanteaba en sus bolsillos buscando las llaves del auto —. ¿Por qué?

— Necesitaba hablar contigo sobre algo, eso es todo.

Renne alzó el mentón, desafiante, y la observo con detenimiento.

— Si se trata de tu licencia de conducir, olvídalo — comenzó.

— No quería hablar de eso precisamente — exclamó Bella —. Pero ya que sacas el tema, ¿cómo crees que llegaré mañana a ese lugar? Sin auto, estoy atada.

— Debiste haberlo pensado antes de robar en la tienda — respondió su madre con frialdad.

— No estaba robando en la tienda. Yo quise pagar esos pendientes — explicó por milésima vez. Tanta era su frustración que quería gritar. ¿Por qué su madre no le creía? ¿Por qué no le concedía el beneficio de la duda?

— Pero tú no te detuviste a pensar, ¿verdad? Estabas demasiado preocupada por el qué dirán de tus amiguitas.

— Está bien. Cometí un grave error — concedió Bella —. Lo admito. Me equivoque. Pero, por si no te diste cuenta, estoy casi atrapada aquí. ¿Cómo supones que llegaré a ese hogar de ancianos sin auto?

— No seas ridícula. — Su madre atinó a colocar la mano en el picaporte de la puerta. — Puedes tomar el autobús.

— ¡El autobús!

— Sí, ya los conoces. Son esos vehículos grandes, pintados de azul y blanco que sirven de medio de transporte para las personas que no tienen auto.

Bella se quedó pasmada. En su vida había tomado un autobús.

— Pero el geriátrico está en la peor zona de la ciudad.

Renne abrió la puerta.

— No seas melodramática. En Landsdale no hay barrios malos — contestó con impaciencia, ignorando las protestas de su hija —. Reconozco que parece estar situado en el corazón del área más pobre de la ciudad, pero no está infectada de mafiosos. Mucha gente toma el autobús — dijo, indiferente, mientras se encaminaba hacia su BMW —. Te gustará.

No bien la puerta se cerró, Bella se dejó caer con todo el peso de su cuerpo contra ella. Esa vez, cuando las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos, no hizo nada para contenerlas. Adiós a los entrenamientos deportivos, a las citas con Jacob Black, y a las fiestas de quinto año. También al auto. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Cómo haría para sobrevivir a esa tragedia? Por un minúsculo y estúpido error, su vida estaba terminada.

En la escuela fue horrendo. Bella apretó en el puño el folleto con los horarios del autobús y colocó la mochila en el banco de la parada. .Por lo menos — pensó, al inspeccionar las calles y comprobar que no había nadie conocido —, logré evitar la humillación de que la mitad de la clase me vea tomando el autobús.. Ese día, si bien no había percibido actitudes groseras o desagradables hacia ella, las miradas compasivas y las sonrisas sarcásticas tampoco le pasaron inadvertidas. Se acomodo en el banco y abrió el folleto azul brillante. Su madre se lo había entregado esa mañana, durante el desayuno, sin olvidarse de la lata pertinente respecto de que el trasporte público nunca había dañado a nadie y de que sin duda llegaría sana y salva a su casa esta noche.

Bella sintió impulsos de arrojar el maldito horario a la basura, pero sabía que, en esos días, en cuanto a la relación con sus padres concernía, estaba caminado sobre una cornisa y que habría sido una estupidez irritarlos deliberadamente. Si se comportaba como damita, les decía que si a todo y no les causaba ningún inconveniente, tal vez recuperara su licencia de conducir.

Miró su reloj y frunció el entrecejo. Eran las tres y cuarenta. Esperaba que, quienquiera fuese el encargado de Lavender House, no le diera un lavado de cabeza por haberse demorado un poco. El siguiente autobús para Twin Oaks Boulevard partiría dentro de cinco minutos. Por lo tanto, llegaría a Lavender House alrededor de las cuatro y diez. En teoría, no tendría por qué haber problemas. No pretenderían que tomara el autobús anterior, ¿no? De ese modo tendría que pasar media hora más de lo debido en ese barrio que, a pesar de las afirmaciones de su madre, no ofrecía ninguna seguridad.

Minutos después llegó el autobús. Subió. Entregó un dólar al conductor. El hombre la miró como si hubiera sido una extraterrestre con dos cabezas.

— Tienes que darme el importe justo — indicó.

— ¿Justo? — Notó que se había convertido en el centro de atracción de todos los pasajeros.

— Sí. — Tocó con el dedo un artefacto cuadrado de vidrio y metal que estaba junto a su asiento.

— ¿Qué te pasa, nena? ¿Es la primera vez que tomas un autobús? Coloca sesenta centavos en ese aparato, si es que quieres viajar en mi coche.

Varios pasajeros rieron. Con las mejillas coloradas y ardientes, Bella revolvió en su cartera y extrajo dos monedas de veinticinco y una de diez. Las introdujo en la urna y caminó a toda velocidad por el pasillo; se enredó en sus propios pies por el apuro que tenía.

Ocupó el único asiento vacío que había. Apoyó la mochila sobre su falda y se dedicó a mirar por la ventanilla, tiesa como una estatua. El autobús arrancó. Con profunda amargura, Bella siguió observando la elegante y moderna zona comercial de Landsdale que se veía desde al costado del camino.

Poco después, quedaron atrás las calles limpias, prolijas, y las hermosas mansiones del barrio residencial de la ciudad. A medida que se internaban en la zona norte, las casas iban achicándose; los centro comerciales asumían un aspecto burdo. Cuando tomaron por Twin Oaks Boulevard, Bella se arrepintió de no haber traído un aerosol irritante para defenderse de posibles agresores.

En su origen, Twin Oaks había sido la principal vía pública de la ciudad, pero, con el advenimiento de los suburbios y el furor de la construcción de los años 60, la antigua zona comercial e industrial se deterioró, convirtiéndose en un barrio bajo. Las industrias livianas e impolutas, como también las escasas empresas manufactureras de alta tecnología que se habían instalado en el lugar a fines de esa década, optaron por el sector este de Landsdale. Les siguieron de inmediato las hordas que huían del smog, los delitos y el tráfico del sur de California, y así surgió una tendencia edilicia moderna, perfecta, que caracterizó a toda la región. Bella vivía en una de esas casas. Este sector de la ciudad le era tan ajeno como la superficie de la Luna.

A medida que el autobús llegaba al corazón de la zona norte, se observaban hileras de viejas casas victorianas, la mayoría de ellas convertidas en edificios de departamentos arruinados.

Pasaron por tiendas de expendio de bebidas alcohólicas y de empeño, una iglesia con frente de piedra, y un edificio médico, con las ventanas enrejadas.

Por fin, luego de lo que le pareció una eternidad, la luz roja del semáforo de Acton Street impidió el avance del autobús, que se detuvo con un resoplido chillón. Ésa era su parada.

Cuando se encendió la luz verde, Bella inspiró hondo, tomó su mochila y se convenció de que no sería tan malo. La parada estaba justo frente al geriátrico. Quizá, si iba corriendo, podría evitar todo tipo de agresiones. Se encaminó hacia la puerta trasera y se topó cara a cara con un chico alto y de pelo oscuro. Era lindo. Lindo de verdad. Un .bombón.. Él retrocedió para cederle el paso. Pero el autobús pasó de largo.

— Oiga — gritó Bella, presa del pánico —. Quiero bajarme aquí.

— ¿Y por qué no tocaste el timbre entonces? — rezongó el conductor desde adelante.

¿Timbre? ¿Qué timbre? Buscó desesperadamente a su alrededor, tratando de encontrar algún botón para oprimir, pero no vio ninguno.

— Está allí — le indicó alguien con disgusto, desde atrás. Se volvió de inmediato y frunció el entrecejo al ver al bombón que la había distraído antes.

— ¿Qué pasa? — preguntó. Pasó a su lado y tiró de una angosta tira de plástico que había junto a la ventanilla —. ¿Nunca subiste a un autobús?

El vehículo se detuvo antes de que ella tuviera oportunidad de responderle algún improperio. El galán, a quien Bella le calculó unos dieciocho años como mínimo, la miró enfadado, se adelantó y se bajó.

Ella también.

— Diablos — refunfuñó. Miró las calles y se dio cuenta de que por culpa del autobús, se había pasado por lo menos dos cuadras.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios. Ya llevaba unos minutos de retraso y por culpa de ese estúpido autobús llegaría más tarde aún. Se cargó la mochila al hombro y emprendió la marcha.

En la acera de enfrente, un grupo de chicos jugaban al básquet en una estación de servicio abandonada. Una argolla comida por las polillas colgaba de la parte superior del palo que estaba sobre los surtidores. Con cautela, Bella siguió su camino.

Cuando llegó al hogar para ancianos, estaba muy agitada. Se detuvo en la acera y contempló el sitio en el que pasaría gran parte de su tiempo libre durante los próximos seis meses.

Al igual que muchos edificios de Twin Oaks, se trataba de una inmensa casa victoriana. No obstante, se erigía sobre una vasta extensión de césped y estaba pintada de un color lavanda claro, con terminaciones en madera blanca. Un pequeño cartel colgado sobre la puerta anunciaba simplemente: LAVENDER HOUSE.

Bella ingresó por la entrada de cemento, subió las escaleras y se dirigió al espacioso porche. Otro cartel, mucho más pequeño, anunciaba: TOQUE TIMBRE, POR FAVOR. Eso hizo.

Esperó.

Siguió esperando.


	2. Para morir

**Capitulo 2**

Volvió a tocar el timbre. ¿Qué pasaba con esa gente? ¿Estarían todos sordos? La puerta se abrió de repente y apareció una mujer seria, de mediana edad, con cabellos rubios cortos y crespos, que llevaba un estridente jogging rosa.

— ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo? — preguntó con frialdad.

— Soy… Bella Swan. He sido asignada a este lugar…— Su voz se desvaneció cuando la mujer entrecerró los ojos.

— Para servicios comunitarios — terminó la mujer —. Llegas tarde. Te esperaba hace diez minutos. Entra. Bella la siguió hacia el interior del edificio. Los pisos eran de roble, muy lustrados. Exactamente frente a ella había un alto mostrador de roble que hacía las veces de escritorio de recepción. A la izquierda, advirtió un living cuyas paredes estaban revestidas con paneles de madera y un empapelado con diseños floreados, en rosa y blanco. A la derecha había una escalera y, detrás de ésta, un recinto semejante a una jaula, que supuso sería el ascensor. Del otro lado de la escalera se veía un pasillo y una puerta doble, de roble, cerrada. No había detalle en aquel edificio que se asemejara a lo que ella había imaginado que sería un geriátrico.

— Soy Esther Drake, directora de Lavender House — se presentó la mujer, mientras abría las puertas dobles y conducía a Bella por el pasillo —. La señora Drake — puntualizó —. Vamos a conversar a mi oficina.

Entraron en una sala pequeña y acogedora, que albergaba un escritorio, dos sillas, un archivo y un sofá tapizado en cuero verde. Las paredes estaban empapeladas con un alegre diseño selvático, en verde y blanco; los cortinados armonizaban al tono y sobre el escritorio había un florero con margaritas recién cortadas.

La señora Drake rodeó su escritorio, ocupó su silla e hizo un gesto a Bella para que tomara asiento. Tomó un anotador, lo abrió y extrajo un bolígrafo del portalápices que estaba junto al florero con las margaritas.

— Bien, el funcionario judicial que está a cargo de tu caso me llamó por teléfono esta mañana para explicarme todos los detalles. Te dieron trescientas horas, ¿verdad?

— Correcto.

— Y supongo que querrás cumplirlas lo antes posible.

— Supone bien.

— Estupendo. — Sonrió. — Toda la ayuda extra que podamos conseguir nos viene de perillas aquí. Nos falta personal. ¿Por qué te arrestaron?

— Por mechera — masculló Bella. Era una palabra que odiaba usar. Cada vez que la oía de sus propios labios sentía que la piel se le erizaba de humillación. — Pero sólo fue una broma — explicó de inmediato —. Un par de pendientes, eh… es todo lo que tomé. Y además iba a pagarlos.

La señora Drake bufó. — Bien, no importa. Sin embargo, debo advertirte que somos responsables por las pertenencias de nuestros pacientes y no quiero que lleguen a mis oídos rumores de que algo se ha perdido, ¿entiendes?

Bella la miró con ojos desorbitados. ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba tratándola como a un vulgar delincuente. Acababa de hacerle una advertencia. Era demasiado.

— Señora Drake — comenzó con gentileza, tratando de controlar sus impulsos — no sé a qué se refiere.

La mujer sonrió con sorna.

— Yo creo que si sabes a qué me refiero. Pero para que no te queden dudas al respecto, te lo diré con todas las letras: no quiero enterarme de que la cartera, el bolso, el dinero o los efectos personales de cualquiera que se encuentre en este edificio no está en el preciso lugar en el que debería estar. ¿Lo has entendido? Humillada, Bella sintió que las mejillas le ardían. ¿Eso significaría que, si alguien robaba algo o un paciente extraviaba un libro de bolsillo, sería ella la culpable?

— Eso no es justo — se defendió —. No soy una ladrona.

— Claro que lo eres — se opuso la señora Drake con indiferencia —. Y bastante torpe, por cierto. Después de todo te pescaron, ¿no? Por otra parte, la vida no es justa. Cuando trabajes aquí te darás cuenta. Pero no temas. No te colgaremos ni te llenaremos de brea y plumas como castigo si alguno pierde una golosina. Sólo limítate a cumplir con tu trabajo y a mantener las manos limpias.

Bella optó por tragarse la ira que comenzaba a arderle en la boca del estómago. En realidad, no le quedaba otra alternativa.

— De acuerdo. ¿Cuáles serán mis tareas específicas aquí?

— Primero examinemos tus horarios — contestó la señora Drake. Extrajo una carpeta de tres anillos del último cajón y la arrojó con un golpe seco sobre su escritorio. La abrió y busco una página en particular. —Veamos, los domingos ya están cubiertos. Tenemos a la señora Deering.

— Levantó la vista para mirar a Bella. — ¿A qué hora sales de la escuela?

— A las dos y media.

La mujer frunció el entrecejo.

— ¿Entonces, por qué llegaste tarde hoy?

Bella se movió, nerviosa. No quería reconocer que había invertido casi una hora tratando de convencer a una de sus amigas de que la llevara hasta allí.

— Oh, porque tuve que ir a la biblioteca a buscar algunos libros.

— Pero en adelante podrás llegar aquí a las tres y media, ¿verdad?

Bella hizo unos rápidos cálculos mentales. Trato de recordar a que hora pasaba el autobús anterior. Si lo tomaba, llegaría a tiempo.

— Seguro.

— Bien. Entonces, de lunes a jueves puedes trabajar de tres y media a seis, los viernes hasta las cinco y media, y ocho horas completas los sábados. — La señora Drake ya estaba garabateando en la carpeta de tres anillos. —Con eso cumplirías veinte horas por semana… y tendrás las noches y los domingos libres para estudiar.

Bella sintió que se le iba el alma a los pies. Santo Dios. Era mucho peor de lo que había imaginado. No tendría tiempo de nada después de la escuela, y por las noches, cuando llegara a su casa, no le quedaría más remedio que engullir una cena rápida y encerrarse a estudiar. No sabía con exactitud que había imaginado en un principio, pero, después de haber escuchado sus perspectivas expuestas con claridad, sentía deseos de vomitar.

— Está bien — susurró.

— Y no vuelvas a llegar tarde — recomendó la señora Drake, poniéndose de pie —. Nuestros pacientes deben confiar en que el personal estará en su puesto de trabajo a la hora establecida. — Miro a la muchacha con detenimiento.

— No tienes problemas de drogas, ¿verdad?

— Por supuesto que no.

— Bien, porque aquí los fármacos se mantienen bajo llave. Bella se ofendió. Las drogas jamás habían sido una tentación para ella. Pero estaba convencida de que la señora Drake no le creería.

— Vamos. — La mujer se levanto de su asiento. — Ya estamos retrasadas. Te mostrare el lugar para que puedas empezar. Bella obedeció y se puso de pie.

— ¿Dónde puedo dejar mi mochila? — pregunto, mientras seguía a la directora por el pasillo.

— Tírala en el guardarropa. — La mujer se detuvo y abrió una puerta.

Una vez que se hubo sacado el peso de su mochila, Bella trato de prestar mucha atención. Primero, la señora Drake la llevo a la cocina. Frente a la pileta, había una mujer alta, de piel oscura, con una bata de casa estampada y un delantal de cocina blanco. Estaba pelando papas.

— Señora Thomas — dijo la señora Drake —. Le presento a Bella Swan. Trabajara con nosotros durante los próximos meses.

— Es un placer conocerte — contesto la mujer, mientras se limpiaba la mano en el delantal para tendérsela.

Bella se la estrecho con torpeza. Era la primera vez en la vida que cumplía con esa formalidad y no lo hacía del todo bien.

— Encantada — murmuro, avergonzada porque, a juzgar por la mirada de la señora Thomas, se dio cuenta de que ella también conocía los motivos de su presencia allí.

— La cena se sirve a las seis y media — anunció la señora Drake —. Una de tus tareas, antes de retirarte, será preparar todas las bandejas de los pacientes que deseen comer en su habitación.

— ¿Eso implica que algunos pacientes lo hacen en el comedor?

— Si, si tienen deseos de hacerlo.

— ¿Qué otras tareas tendré que cumplir? — Apretó los dientes. Sospechaba que, para pagar el derecho de piso, la obligarían a hacer el trabajo sucio.

— Serán muy divertidas — contesto la directora, mientras se encaminaba hacia una puerta que daba a un inmenso lavadero —. Por esta tarde quiero que dobles sabanas y toallas. El chico que está a cargo de esa sección hoy no se presentó.

Bueno. Doblar ropa de cama no era ninguna tragedia; era mil veces mejor que vaciar orinales.

Después de la cocina, la recorrida siguió por el comedor, las salas de lavado de ropa, de depósito de medicamento, la enfermería, y las tres salas de estar. Bella estaba cada vez mas confundida. ¿Dónde estarían las ancianas y sus sillas de ruedas? ¿Y los frascos de inhalaciones, los monitores cardiacos y los equipos de rehabilitación?

— ¿Dónde están los pacientes? — pregunto Bella cuando comenzaron a subir escaleras.

— Algunos, descansando en sus habitaciones — respondió la mujer —; otros han salido.

— ¿Salido?

— Si. — Se detuvo en el descanso. — Esto no es una cárcel, ¿sabes? Las personas que pueden hacerlo, salen de compras, van a la biblioteca o cruzan al bar de enfrente a tomar un café.

— Lo siento — murmuro Bella —. Lo cierto es que no sabía que los hogares de ancianos eran tan… tan… flexibles.

— ¿Hogar de ancianos? — La señora Drake parecía confundida. — Esto no es un hogar de ancianos.

— ¿Entonces qué es? — Bella ya empezaba a hartarse de sentirse como una idiota.

— Es un hogar para enfermos terminales. La gente viene aquí a morir.


End file.
